


This Is How Much You Mean To Me

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Emperor Belos dies, Emperor Belos likes trying to murder kids, F/F, That girl is probably one of the strongest people on the boiling isles, Willow loses her shit, there's a happy ending don't worry, wrote this pretty quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: No one hurts Willow's friends and gets away with it.
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	This Is How Much You Mean To Me

“LET THEM GO!” 

Willow stood in the Emperor’s throne room, fists clenched and angry. The entirety of the Boiling Isles was staging a revolution, and Willow and her friends were at the forefront. The Emperor hadn’t managed to catch her yet, unlike Gus and Luz who were currently in sort of flesh prison, although she knew there were tendrils behind her, waiting for their moment to strike. She drew a magic circle, and a stalk began to rise, only to be engulfed in fire by Belos’s own hand. 

Useless. 

The Emperor slowly slithered over to Willow, leaning over her so she had to look up into his ugly mask, teeth gritted and seething. She didn’t dare move for the fear of stepping into some kind of trap, and stood her ground, even though the dictator was admittedly terrifying and intimidating. 

“Oh, little girl… you think you can do everything don’t you? Don’t be so brazen, you’re not as powerful as you think you are,” he growled, voice grating against Willow’s eardrums, and making her want to choke whatever neck he had. He held Gus and Luz over his head with his flesh tendrils while they yelled helplessly, and struggled against his grip. “I could capture you and turn you to stone in seconds. I just have a proposition for you.” 

“Willow, don’t-” 

“WHATEVER IT IS, I DON’T WANT IT!” She screamed, already feeling the power build up inside her. “I’LL NEVER BOW TO YOU! THE BOILING ISLES SHOULDN’T BE UNDER YOUR CONTROL! GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS!” 

The Emperor stared down into Willow’s eyes, bright blue against dark green, and then let out a small hiss of displeasure. 

“Foolish, little girl. You’ve had your choice.” 

He raised his hand, and Willow could feel more tendrils bursting through the ground, as Gus and Luz cried out for her to stop, Luz’s voice in particular seeming on the verge of tears before it was cut off by the Emperor gagging them and tightening his grip. 

And that’s when Willow lost it. 

“DON’T HURT THEM!” she screamed as giant vines erupted out of the ground, curling and picking up the Emperor as Willow’s vision went into shades of green, pure love and anger filling her every breath and movement as she felt the power she had tried so hard to repress flowing out of her like a volcano. 

She drew upon her memories of being bullied for the raw power, knowing the more angry she got, the harder and bigger the plants that were by now overfilling the room would be. 

Boscha dumping trash on her head, and pinning her down and drawing on her. 

Amity following her around and sending passive-aggressive comments about her magic into her back like little arrows. 

Skara and Kat looking away as she was relentlessly teased, insult after insult, every random object thrown at her. 

She felt  _ all  _ of that. And she was tired of not being able to express it, but now was her chance! Here was her anger in physical form, all sharp thorns, and thick stalks as she directed it, eyes wide open and concentrated directly on the man who had caused so much pain to Luz and everyone else on the Boiling Isles. 

And she drew on those memories of Luz and Gus, her best friends who had always been there for her no matter what happened, to fuel her, to keep her going. Because there was no way that she was getting out of this goddamn castle without them. She wouldn’t stop until they were safe. 

She wouldn’t stop, because the girl who stole her heart and the boy who never left her side were in grave danger, and even if it took all of her power, she’d manage to get them out alive. 

She remembered the first day that she had met Gus, how he had picked up her books and yelled at Boscha when she knocked them out of Willow’s hands. She remembered how astounded she was at this little boy’s intelligence and power, and how even though he didn’t need to, he stuck by her day after day, talking and sharing his interests and listening to her worries. 

She remembered when she met Luz, how she had immediately offered to help her despite not knowing a thing about her. How she stood up for her in her own way, eventually getting Boscha to leave her alone, and how she always seemed to have the best  _ and  _ worst luck on her side at all times. And she remembered how her feelings changed, and how Luz gave her confidence in the ways that no one else could. 

She remembered her dads, and how much they cared, and how she herself had to make it out of here alive, because there was no way she was going to make her dads sad, after all they’d done and how much they loved her.

She wasn’t going to let any of them down. 

And with all of them behind her, she knew she was unstoppable. 

She hardly heard the Emperor begging for mercy. She could only hear the rushing in her ears, as she just kept going, vine after vine after vine wrapping around the man’s body, determined to squeeze him out of existence, choke him, make him disappear so that he couldn’t hurt  _ anybody ever again.  _ It was pure survival now. 

“ _ WILLOW!”  _

Luz’s voice cut across her consciousness. She was still alive. That was good. She needed to be. 

She continued to summon more vines, seemingly out of nowhere. She couldn’t feel Belos now. Maybe she had succeeded. 

“WILLOW! IT'S OKAY!” 

_ Okay?  _

Willow’s power began to slow, although she was still apprehensive. She could feel the vines slithering away somewhat as her vision cleared. 

“ _ Willow.”  _

As the last of her power was receding, she felt two pairs of arms encircle her torso, holding onto her tightly. Two bodies pressed up against hers, ones that she recognized. 

She blinked. 

Gus was crying, mumbling and blubbering to himself, stuff like, “that was so s-scary” and “I’m so glad you’re okay” and “you defeated the emperor, the man himself-”. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he pressed his face into Willow’s shoulder. 

And Luz was staring at her, smiling while tears brimmed in her eyes, as she held onto Willow with a death grip. 

“Willow, we’re safe. We’re okay. It’s all okay. And it’s all because of you…” Luz whispered, voice breaking. “You defeated Belos. He’s gone. Maybe for good. And it’s because of you.” 

She did it. 

_ I did it.  _

Willow’s body shook with relief as she knelt down on the floor, Gus and Luz coming with her, still holding onto their friend as she sobbed, whether it was out of happiness or pure exhaustion and shock, she didn’t know. 

But  _ titan,  _ she was so goddamn glad. 

“Willow, how the heck are you so powerful?! That was amazing!” Gus exclaimed, staring at her in awe. Willow said nothing, just let out a small chuckle and smiled. 

And then Luz was wiping Willow’s tears away with her hand, and holding her face, and Willow couldn’t help but laugh because the situation was just so  _ ridiculous,  _ and Luz looked adorable, and  _ titan  _ what was the Boiling Isles going to do now? But that didn’t really matter. 

Luz pressed a kiss to Willow’s forehead, and Willow didn’t know if that was normal or not, but she didn’t mind or care either way. 

“Thank you, Willow,” Luz whispered, and then Willow hugged her back, and Gus joined in. 

  
Her work, for now, was done.    


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the pacing is a little weird! This idea just came out of nowhere, and I needed to write it down, so here you are! Don't mess with Willow's friends if you don't want to mess with Willow.


End file.
